


'who the hell is oliver?'

by Juliet_Lemming98



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Arrow 2012
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Guilt, Light Dom/sub, Marriage, Memory Loss, Smut, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet_Lemming98/pseuds/Juliet_Lemming98
Summary: Title shamelessly inspired by Bucky Barnes.Felicity is getting a bad feeling all of a sudden.'Mrs Queen, you've lost the last six years.'That's when Oliver comes back in.





	1. underwater bride

**Author's Note:**

> First arrow fic! I was on holiday and found arrow on french Netflix so I downloaded loads to watch, but I've only just started season two, so that's where I'm going from... (so olicity isn't canon yet! I'm waiting with bated breath!) who knows how I'll watch it when I'm back in the UK, (damn you British Netflix!!)  
> Enjoy!!  
> Chapter title inspired by the passenger song 'underwater bride'. This album (wide eyes blind love) has been my soundtrack for the last four weeks, I URGE you to check it out!

Everything is loud. Loud rustling of sheets, people breathing, a woman crying...

Felicity tries her best to open her eyes, but sleep really sounds like the better option. She takes a deep breath, trying to rouse herself a little...

'Felicity? Please, God... Felicity..?'

A man's voice.

He sounds worried, Felicity thinks to herself. Worried about something.  
Felicity wants to wake to comfort the sad man, but something tugs her back into sleep, and she thinks she can hear the sad man breathing heavily.

 

***

 

The next time Felicity almost wakes up, she can hear people. Or a person.  
Reading to her.

'Triple-quoted strings, which begin and end with a series of three single or double quote marks. They may span multiple...'  
It is the sad man. Unquestionably.

A door opens. A woman. Felicity can her the click of her high heels and the smell her perfume. Oddly familiar.

'Why are you reading to her still Oliver?'

 _Oliver._ A flash of blue eyes, a blinding smile, a voice begging for her, begging to someone else...

'The doctors say she can hear us. Me. I want her to know that we're still waiting for her.'  
_Hmm,_ Felicity thinks. The sad man is also a kind man. A man who is waiting for someone. Who?

'I know, Oliver. But you should go home. You've been here for three days.'  
Felicity can almost hear the disapproving look that is given, and she can imagine the sad man... no, he's a good man, returning a hard blue stare back at the woman.  
Then there is a sigh, -from the man- an admission that maybe he should go home.  
Felicity hears the man kiss someone - probably the person he was reading to- and he says: 'Bye, sweetheart. I'll see you soon.'

Felicity lets out a little puff of air in frustration, that these people won't let her sleep.  
A gasp from the man. He is much quieter now, as if Felicity is underwater.  
A beeping sound, a rush of people that sound like wind in trees in winter.  
How poetic, Felicity thinks. Especially for someone who's unconscious.

That thought jolts Felicity from her underwater reverie, back to being able to hear, but not move.

'She did, I swear! I kissed her and she moved!'  
The sad man should be renamed the loud man. He is so loud.

But now that Felicity is conscious of her unconsciousness, as it were, she wants nothing more than to kiss the loud man, as he's her anchor to the land of the awake. She focuses on his voice, his growl as someone talks to him;  
'Mr Queen. Your wife's condition has not changed in the last few minutes, please let me through.'

 _Oh._ Sad man must have a wife. Maybe she's unconscious too.

Felicity takes a breath, and tries to float above the water. Tries to swim upwards, to open her eyes.

It takes a few minutes, or hours, she really has no concept of time, but she doesn't see either women she's heard while sleeping.  
She gently pulls herself awake. There is a man - maybe this is sad man? - who is sleeping on a couch at the end of the room. Felicity stifles a smile. The couch is much too small to hold all of the man and... _wow._

This man is built like a fucking house. He's too tall for the couch, which reaches from head to his knees, but lying flat, his shoulders, broad and muscular, barely fit widthways.

Not that Felicity minds. Nice to have something to wake up to.

Oh yeah, waking up.

Tearing her eyes away from the hot man, (hot man, sad man, good man, who are all the men who frequent her room?) Felicity looks around from her bed.

And is a little surprised.

She's got an IV bag hooked up to her, as well as heartbeat monitors, and ironically, as she sees it is when it begins to make a noise.  
The high pitched sound hurts Felicity's ears, and wakes the man sleeping at the foot of her bed.  
He fixes his blue gaze on her, and she feels herself go weak.

Literally.

She flops back down on the bed, a little scared of the guy who's rushed to to door to call for a nurse, and is now rushing to Felicity, of all people, and proceeds to check her over.  
'Hey, Felicity. Does anything hurt, are you hurt?' The man, while not acting completely crazy, has an edge of panic in his voice.  
'Yeah. Yes. I'm good.' She stutters out.  
He smiles and closes his eyes briefly, before opening them and surging his lips forward to kiss Felicity.  
Of course she melts into the kiss. For a moment. It was unexpected after all, to wake up with no clue where you are, and then have an obscenely attractive man sleeping with you, well not with you, but in a bed near you, and then for him to kiss you...  
Felicity wakes up a little bit more, and pulls back. The man doesn't quite realise, and follows her lips, and Felicity takes initiative and slaps him across the face. Hard.

But she wasn't expecting him to smile so widely afterwards.

'Felicity, god, I'm so glad that you're okay!' His left cheek is cherry red, and looks painful, but his eyes are shining cobalt with happiness.  
'What's going on?' She cries shrilly.  
The man moves closer.  
'Hey, hey, it's okay, baby. It's me, you're in the hospital.'  
Felicity flinches away from the man.  
'Where's my mom? What's...'  
His hands stop creeping towards her own.  
'Felicity? Your mom's just getting coffee she'll be back in a minute, what's wrong?'  
'I... Who are you?'  
Her blue eyes are wide, and a little bit scared.  
'I don't... what's going on?' She asked.  
The man is about to say something, his face looks worried, when a woman walks in.  
'Mom!' Felicity cries, and her mother runs over to her, enveloping her in a hug.  
'Oh, my baby,' Her mom rubs her back. 'We were all so worried about you.'  
Felicity pulls back, but hangs on to her mother's hands.  
'Mom, what's going on? What happened?'  
'Well, sweetheart.' Her mother licks her lips nervously. 'You were mugged, at the club. Oliver found you.'  
Oliver. Felicity flicks her eyes over to the blue eyed man who has been sitting so very still by her bed.  
'I don't...'  
'The hood saved you,' Oliver says. 'he was there.'  
From the look Oliver is giving her, is clear there is some subtext that Felicity's missing, something he's trying to say without saying it.  
'Who's the hood?'

Just then a nurse pushes past both Donna and Oliver, in the gentlest way that someone can push aside the lump of muscle that is Oliver Queen, and looks into Felicity's eyes.  
'Hey there, Felicity,' the nurse starts, and Felicity remembers the nurse's voice, from when she was still unconscious.  
What had she said?  
'Fee.' She says automatically. 'Everyone calls me Fee.'  
'Okay, Fee, I'm gonna need your family to leave for a moment while I do a quick examination, okay, sweetie?'  
Felicity instinctively looks to her mom.  
'I want my mom to stay.'  
Her mother grasps her hand.  
'I'm not going anywhere.'  
They smile at each other, before Felicity looks away.  
Oliver is in her line of sight, with a strange expression on his face. One of worry, fear, anger, and something else Felicity can't place.  
'Felicity...'  
'I know this is always a bad pick up line, but I'm sure that I've seen you somewhere before?' She says.  
He coughs. 'What?'  
Felicity ducks her head in embarrassment. 'Sorry, it's just that you look really familiar.'  
'I...'  
Donna takes Felicity's hand, and grips it tight.  
'Felicity, of course you remember Oliver, he's-'

Oliver, whoever he is, looks as if he's going to be sick, his cheeks going a pale shade of green.  
'I've... I've gotta go.' He whispers.

And then he runs from the room that seemed to be so much smaller than before.  
The nurse and Donna exchange looks.  
'Okay, Fee.' The nurse starts, while writing something down on a notepad. 'Let's start with your physical state. How are you feeling?'  
Felicity takes a quick inventory.  
'I think I've got everything still attached, feeling like I've been run over by a train, though.'  
The nurse smiles. 'I'll have them up your morphine. Now...' she pauses.  
'What's your full name and date of birth?'  
'Felicity Megan Smoak, born 18th December 1989.'  
'... Okay. Now, do you know where you are?'  
Felicity looks at her mom. '... Starling City General?'  
'Yes, you are.' The nurse writes that down too.  
'The date today, and the last thing you remember.'  
'Um, 17th March 2011, but I've been here for a couple of days, I think, and the last thing I remember is...' Felicity racks her brains.  
She blushes. 'Buying Big Belly Burger for dinner and then staying late on a project at work.'  
Her mother grips her fingers tighter.  
'Okay, Fee. We've gotta do a quick blood test, just to make sure everything's okay, and then you'll be back with your mom and Oliver.'

Felicity nodded faintly. Even the muted green of the hospital walls are becoming a little bit bright for her. She leans back into the bed.  
'Mom, who's Oliver?'  
Her mom had tears in the corners of her eyes.  
'I'll let him talk to you, baby. I love you so much.'  
'But who is he mom?' Felicity asks again. She winces as the nurse takes some blood, but stays looking at her mother.  
'I'll go get him, sweetie.'  
'No, mom, wait!' Felicity shouts, before looking helplessly at the nurse.  
'Please tell me what's going on?'

_***_

 

'Organic retrograde amnesia.'

 

That's what the doctor says, a nervous looking guy called Dr Chen, who looks like Felicity is going to hit him.  
Her mom and ... Oliver ... are nowhere to be found, her mother having rushed off about a half hour ago.  
'What does that mean?' Felicity blushes. 'I'm an IT girl, not a biology girl.'  
The doctor blinks before starting.  
'Organic retrograde amnesia is your brain trying to protect itself against bad memories. Your mugging was traumatic, and your brain is trying to wipe it out, to avoid processing the emotions.'

The blonde breathes. 'So, when was the mugging? As I was leaving work, because that's the last thing I remember.' Felicity is getting a bad feeling all of a sudden.

'Mrs Queen, you've lost the last six years.'

 

That's when Oliver comes back in.

 


	2. what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I may completely regret posting this tomorrow, as I haven't got a clue what's happening in the next chapter, and have no plan at all, but such speedy responses (get it? Speedy?) and kudos AND bookmarks AND comments make me want to post again :) thanks guys!! xxx

Felicity begins to breathe heavily.   
'What? That's impossible! I can't just forget six years of my life!'  
'What?' Oliver's voice is scratchy, and quiet, like he hasn't spoken in years, but Felicity hears it as if he was screaming.   
'Oliver, I-' 

For once, Felicity has no idea what to say. She doesn't even know who Oliver is. A friend, a co-worker, a _boyfriend?_

God, she hopes it's the last option, with those muscular arms, and beautiful eyes. 

Oliver adresses the doctor;  
'How can she have lost memory? She wasn't even hurt that bad!' He growls  
Felicity almost raises her hand in protest. 'I have a ton of aching body parts that would say otherwise.'  
Oliver shoots his gaze on the doctor. 'When will she get her memory back?' His tone of voice is biting  

Chen looks even more nervous than earlier. 'It's a guessing game, Mr Queen. Some patients get their memory back within a few weeks, others, never.' He swallows, and faces the man with his full height. (Which is not much compared to Oliver's) 'But shouting at me will not help it return. I suggest you talk to your...' he pauses. 'Felicity.'

Oliver turns to face her, but Felicity is already staring at him.   
'Who are you?' She whispered.   
Oliver looked pained. 'I'm your best friend, Fe-li-ci-ty Smoak. I love you so much.'  
'I... I don't know...' she stammered, her breathing a little shallow. 'I don't remember anything.'  
Oliver steps closer. 'I know, sweetheart. It's okay. Don't worry.'  
Felicity closes her eyes for a moment, before opening them again, looking more determined than Oliver has ever seen her.   
'I need to remember.'

***

They stay like that for a little while, maybe ten minutes, Oliver sitting by Felicity's bed, their hands together.   
The truth is, Felicity is finding it a little hard to breathe right now.   
She's twenty, and this Adonis has to be at least thirty. And right now he's leaning into her, clutching her hands like they're his last hope of something.   
Felicity is about to speak when a man walks in -why is she always interrupted when trying to start a conversation?- with a girl in tow.

And oh _google_. 

How is Felicity surrounded by so many attractive people today?   
There's a girl about her age who is stunningly beautiful, and if Felicity didn't instinctively feel more like an older sister than girlfriend material to this girl, she would totally go there because her bone structure paired with her wide eyes and pink smile are perfect. Her inner bisexual is screaming.   
And the man to her left, who's biceps have biceps. A heavily built man with a buzzcut and kind, brown eyes. He carries himself with discipline, and Felicity labels him as a military man, which in her eyes only makes him more attractive. 

'Felicity!' The girl squeaks and throws herself at the frozen, rabbit-like blonde. Felicity is a little taken aback, but instinctively hugs her back.   
'Hey,' she murmurs, gripping her tightly. 'We were so worried about you.'  
From within the brunette's clutches, Felicity smiles at the brown eyed man, who smiles back like they've known each other for years, and Felicity can tell he's privately laughing at the girl currently wrapped around her.   
Felicity loosens the hug a little.   
'I'm okay... a little bruised... ouch...'  
'Thea-' comes the amused remark from Oliver, still on her left. 'Can she breathe?'

The brunette - Thea?- releases her immediately. 'Sorry!'  
Smiling a little, Felicity looks away, not from uncomfortableness, but worry that these people who obviously know her will be able to tell that she can't remember them.

Thea and Oliver look so similar, apart from their different hair colours. The same blue eyes-  
 _Queen_ eyes.   
Felicity does a complete backflip in her mind.   
'Wait.' She points at Thea and Oliver.   
'Thea and Oliver Queen?'   
Thea laughs a little uncomfortably. 'Nice to know you remember the ones who really matter, Felicity.'  
 _Fee_ , thinks Felicity. But never mind.   
'I don't...' she starts, before she's cut off by Oliver.   
'Felicity's having a little trouble remembering things, Thea. Try to be patient, I know it's not your strong suit.'  
Thea looks troubled; 'What kind of things?'   
Even the man who, so far has said nothing, coughs and walks forward.   
He gives her a nod.   
'Hey, Felicity.'  
'Really, call me Fee.' She says.   
'I haven't heard that nickname in a while.' He doesn't smile, or say it with a twist of humor, like he could've. He says it like a man wanting an explanation.    
And suddenly Felicity really doesn't like the atmosphere in the room.

  
'I really don't know what's going on.' She says weakly. 'Where's my mom?'   
Oliver's face falls a little. 'She's out calling my mom. She'll be back soon.'  
'Why?' Felicity demands.   
'Our mom's still in London with Walter.' Thea says distantly.   
Felicity puts her hands over her eyes, rubbing them to try and clear her head.   
'Too many names,' she says.   
Felicity hears Thea whisper to Oliver;  
'How much can't she remember?'  
Oliver sighs a little.   
'Can I talk to her, alone, please?'   
Thea makes as if to speak, but the other man speaks;  
'Thea. Leave them to figure it out. We should let Felicity get some rest.'  
'O...okay,' Thea says, and even Felicity can tell that she's shaken.   
Felicity watches them leave. And then she and Oliver are alone.   
'Who are they?' She asks after a small silence.  
Oliver clears his throat. 'My sister, Thea, and my bodyguard and friend, John Diggle.'  
'How do I know them?' She demands. 'How do I know you? This is insane, I took a job at Queen Consolidated all of three weeks ago! I'm literally the least senior person employed in the entire forty-nine floors of your massive building!'  
'Felicity, I-'  
'Fee. No one calls me Felicity. _Ever_.'  
'I call you Felicity!' He says loudly, and then fades when he sees her flinch at his volume.   
'I'm sorry. It's just _this_ ,' he gestured around the room, 'is really difficult to deal with.'  
Felicity looks over at him.   
'Tell me, then.'

***

Oliver starts with how she started working for Queen Consolidated in April 2011.   
'Another IT tech, God knows we didn't need anyone else, but your manager insisted, because of your results from MIT.'  
Felicity nods proudly.   
'You were working for us for maybe, I don't know, a few months when you got promoted up to a more senior role within IT. Then you found yourself working on a top secret project with myself and Diggle.'  
Oliver pauses.   
'What was it?' Felicity asks.   
He ruffles a hand through hair. 

'Felicity-'

and god, Felicity's always hated her name, hence calling herself Fee, but she could listen to Oliver saying her name all day...'

He chuckles.   
She blushes.

  
'No brain to mouth filter.'  
He smirks. 'Nothing's changed then?'  
She blushes even more.   
'So what was the project?'  
Oliver looks a little more serious. 'Felicity, I can't tell you until you're a little bit more... yourself, okay? I'm sorry, sweetheart. But it's really important, I wouldn't ask otherwise.'  
Felicity nods. 'Okay. Continue with the story.'

***

_{oliver pov}_

This is all Oliver's fault. If only he'd been more careful with everything, with her.  
She was his everything.   
Is his everything.   
Oliver hated that he had been beginning to think in the past tense, when his wife had been breathing in a bed next to him.   
So still, different from her usual, fast moving self. Her normally alabaster skin was ashy and grey, and her mouth slack and unsmiling.   
Only when he kissed her did she change, a little change in her breathing that led to him shouting for a nurse, only to be disappointed when one told him that nothing had changed.

'She did! I swear! I kissed her and she moved!'

When it seemed the nightmare was over, his Felicity awoke.

Blue eyes scared, and fingers trembling a little, though her voice was steady.   
He felt stronger, up until she asked him who he was.

Then he ran. Scared. Angry.

But mostly utterly lost. 


	3. runaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!  
> Bloody awesome response, guys. Love it!!!  
> However I hate the posting with my phone, the layout is so awkward and the scrolling is weird :(  
> But I love your comments more!!  
> Keep em coming!!

_{oliver pov}_

How could he tell her about the arrow? How could he tell this scared twenty-year old girl that he was a serial killer, and that she helped him?  
Oliver left it under 'top secret project' in their talk, yet was almost disappointed that she didn't needle him for details. His Felicity would never mumble 'okay' and move on. She would want to know. 

Of course, his Felicity was six years older, more experienced, more...  
More like his wife, his brain filled in the gap. 

That was the worst bit. He could see glimpses of the Felicity she would become, just beginning to blossom, and instead it had been cut short by-

He breathed softly. 

He wasn't ready to face what had happened yet. Logically he knew it wouldn't help anything, to leave it festering. 

But it was too soon.

 

***

 

'So, just so I get this straight in my head,' Felicity starts. 'I'm the head of applied sciences for Queen Consolidated... my mother moved into town... we're friends...'  
'Best friends.' Oliver supplies softly.  
'...and I got mugged and that's why I'm in the hospital?'  
'That's right.' He leans back in his chair, the metal back squeaking a little. The lies make him feel guilty, but he can tell her everything at once when they're back at home.

She blinks a couple of times, the long conversation wearing her down a little.  
'Weird how things turn out.' She yawns. His expression changes instantly to one of worry- well, more worried than the perpetual look of _'what's going to go wrong next?'_ that's been on his face for the whole time.  
'You're tired. You should sleep, Felicity.'  
She nods sleepily. 'Okay, Oliver.'

His heart wrenches a little, she is so trusting, and has that little crinkle on her forehead that only appears when she's tired, and he hasn't even told her the truth-  
'Sleep well, Felicity.' He says gently.  
Her blue eyes close and she seemingly falls asleep faster than he ever thought possible.

 

Oliver is just settling down on the couch at the end of the room, when a nurse walks in.  
'Mr Queen? I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over.'  
He gets up quietly, not wanting to wake her.  
'I've stayed here solidly for the last three days-'  
The nurse interrupts; 'Yes, when your wife's condition was uncertain. Now you know that she is fine, I am going to have to ask you to leave, please.'  
Oliver's eyes flash, and his voice rises a little.  
'My wife is in bed, unable to remember me! She is not fine!' He takes a deep breath and trembles a little.  
'I'm sorry. It's just this,' he pauses. 'This has got me freaked out a little.'  
She nods understandingly. 'I know, sir. But your wife really needs to get some sleep, and you can see her in the morning.'  
Oliver hesitates before grabbing his jacket from the couch.  
'I'll go camp out somewhere else,'

And with that, he left Felicity alone. 

Who was not as asleep as he had previously thought.

 

***

 

She was panicked. Officially.  
First she wakes up to missing six years of her life.  
That's pretty sucky. Not fun at all.  
But then it turns out that Oliver Queen is married to her?  
He had called her his wife.  
Felicity didn't know whether to be happy or barf.  
It felt a bit like her body was making the decision for her, and she dry retched, feeling like shit. 

His wife? _What?_

While she wanted to know why he had lied, she also needed to know what else he had lied about.

Slipping out of the bed, Felicity steadied herself against the wall.  
What was she doing?  
In hospital, feeling like crap, unable to remember anything, and she was running away from her morphine!

She took a deep breath.  
And decided to go for a walk.  
She had to find Oliver.

 

***

 

After ten minutes, Felicity really regretted the decision. She didn't know where her room was, and it was late at night so she found no one who wasn't sleeping.  
'Hello..?' She pokes her head into a dark ward, full of sleeping patients.

'Wrong room! Sorry!' She calls out needlessly, and wanders back out and down the corridor.

She may be an adult, all grown up, but what Felicity really wants right now is to give her mom a hug.  
Where had Oliver said her mom was? On a phone call?

Felicity thinks hard. If her mom was still a smoker, six years into the future, it was a sure thing that her mother was outside somewhere, lighting up a cigarette in the darkness.  
She looks around for a map of the hospital, or at least a way to find directions.  
And finds a tired looking doctor taking off his white coat, looking like he's glad to be going home for the night.  
Felicity isn't really sure whether she's allowed to be out of bed or not, what with being a beaten-up amnesiac and all, but she walks over to the man.  
'Hi! Just wondering where I can go smoke around here?' Felicity mentally wrinkles her nose. It's her least favourite thing about her mother, that's she had kept up the habit after moving from Vegas.  
'Uh, hi, Mrs Queen.' The doctor says. Felicity is a little taken aback.  
'Sorry, do we know each other?' She asks, her question genuine.  
The man looks a little confused. 'No, but, uh, I recognise you... from newspapers and stuff.'

Felicity wants to hit herself in the face. If she's married to Oliver Queen, CEO of QC and well-known playboy, of course people might know her face.  
'Still getting used to that.' She replies softly, her reply genuine.  
'I'm sorry, miss, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable.'  
She shakes her head and forces a smile.  
'Not at all. It's fine. Now, somewhere to smoke?'  
The man nods. 'If you head down to the main entrance, there's a smoking terrace right outside, Mrs Queen.'  
She gives him a nod of thanks.  
'Have a good night.' And she walks away to an elevator.

 

Felicity remembers a trick she saw once in an episode of some superhero tv show - she can't remember the name- and pulls the emergency stop button as soon as she gets into the elevator, because she really needs to deal with this panic attack before running into someone.  
She sinks to the floor in the corner of the box and puts her head between her knees.

Married to Oliver Queen isn't too bad, being famous isn't too bad, but coupling those things with six years of lost memory is bad. How does she act? How does she know what to do?

Why did Oliver lie to her?

She breathes for a few seconds, before hearing a scratchy voice over the comms.  
_'Hello? Please declare your emergency.'_  
Felicity gathers herself.  
'Sorry! Pushed the wrong button by mistake!' She deactivates the emergency switch and jams the ground floor button, for the first time in her life hoping that her mother still smokes.

 

***

 

Felicity asks at the main desk where the smoking terrace is, and is directed by a slightly shell-shocked receptionist to 'over there, by the double doors, ma'am,' and leaves the safety of the huge building.  
She searches the whole terrace, and finds no sign of her mother and is about to go back inside when she hears her name called.  
'Felicity!'

  
It's the man from earlier, Oliver's friend, the man with kind eyes. What was he called...  
He rushes over to her.  
'Are you okay, Felicity? It's John Diggle, Oliver's friend.'  
'I... I'm fine, John.'  
He puts a steady arm around her, both comforting and protective.  
'What's going on, Felicity? You should be inside asleep.'  
Felicity looks up at him urgently.  
'I'm looking for my mom, she went to call someone hours ago, and I haven't seen her since.'  
Diggle tenses a little, and Felicity notices.  
'What's wrong? Is she okay?'

Felicity stops walking to fix Diggle with her meanest don't-you-dare-lie-to-me-right-now-or-I'll-gut-you look.  
Diggle looks conflicted, but pushes past it.  
'I'm sure she's fine, Felicity. Just forgot something and went home for it.'  
'And why are you here?' Felicity demands. 'I thought you went home with Thea.'

Diggle sighs a little, and gestures for Felicity to walk and talk.  
'Oliver agreed to go home for a few hours if I came to keep an eye on you. He's just worried.'  
'I need to talk to him,' Felicity mutters.  
'I know. And you can, but do it tomorrow, when you're more awake.'  
They walk into the hospital.  
'John, I know. About Oliver. That he didn't tell me everything.'

Diggle fixes her with a poker face.  
'What are you talking about?'  
'Cut the crap, John. I know everything.'  
He sighs. 'God, Oliver should really be here now.'  
'So he can lie again?' Felicity practically shouts. People look over, and Diggle presses Felicity into him, her tired body beginning to wilt.  
'Felicity, I love you, but I can't discuss this with you, okay? Wait for Oliver. He's on his way.'  
Felicity blinks. 'What do you mean? He's at home, isn't he?'  
Diggle looks at her sheepishly.  
'I called him as soon as I saw you out here. He'll be here soon.'

 

***

 

Diggle gets Felicity back to her room, and Oliver is waiting for them. He envelops Felicity into a tight hug, cradling her head gently, and her body fiercely.  
'What were you thinking, Felicity?' He doesn't shout, which is almost worse.

He sounds so sad.

  
'What were you thinking, Oliver? You've lied about everything you've told me! What is going on?' She raises her arms in frustration, but keeps her voice to a loud stage whisper, to avoid being overheard, although, at this point, she doesn't care if anyone hears her. 

Oliver closes his eyes, and takes her hands, before opening them again.  
'Felicity, you've gotta trust me, I'm trying to keep you safe. I love you.'

She looks into his blue eyes. She knows she trusts him implicitly, and he knows it too.  
'But why did you lie?' She says, quietly.  
He sighs. 'To keep you safe, Felicity. I can't explain it, sweetheart. It's too dangerous.'  
She looks him straight in the eyes.

 

'Try me.'

 


End file.
